In A Perfect World
by RenaissanceElf
Summary: A couple of months have passed since arriving at Tommy and Maria's community. Life goes on with or without regrets, Joel and Ellie both know this very well. Tommy and Maria help them both cope the best they know how, but sometimes the simpler things out of life have a way of bringing happiness in a new harsh land. (Missing You (sequel))


**In A Perfect World...**

A couple months had passed since Joel's and Ellie's long ordeal. Getting accustomed to life again in a community wasn't so easy. Joel often wondered if Ellie truly bought his story, but kept returning to the same conclusion that she didn't. He knew she was smart and that he couldn't fool her, she knew him too well. Ellie never brought it up again, but Joel also wondered would Ellie still love him if he had told her the truth? Their interactions were just as any father and daughter relationship could be. Joel wanted to tell her what really happened, but felt he couldn't risk ruining their relationship. He needed her and the truth was she needed him too. They were each other's rock in a cruel world.

Joel was right about one thing, Ellie was aware he wasn't forthcoming with the truth. She wanted to ask him again but didn't, because in the end the truth really didn't matter to her. Joel was her new father, and no one or thing would change that. Ellie knew during the many times their survival often depended upon her ability to listen to Joel. There were times when she and Joel would go out hunting and sometimes not say a word for hours. Ellie was always watching their surrounding carefully while Joel too was constantly vigiliant of their present situation.

As time went on and they began adjusting, Ellie became curious about what Joel and Tommy were doing up late one night. She didn't question it, but as it happened more frequent she became suspicious, especially since he never included her. First she just dismissed it as a brother to brother thing, but eventually the desire to know became stronger.

"Ellie you should go to bed and get some rest" Joel reminded her.

"What are you and Tommy up to?" Ellie asked curiously.

"Don't worry about that, you'll find out when the time comes" Joel smiled.

"Huh?!" Ellie looked a bit confused.

"When the time comes Ellie, you'll be glad you did" Tommy winked.

"Ok, whatever..." Ellie would walk away. The more times she would catch Tommy and Joel together late at night, the more curious she would become. "What's so important they have to hide from me?" Ellie would wonder.

There were nights Ellie woke up gasping and screaming ready to defend herself reliving horrific events, while Joel too would wake up in sweats from similar situations. One night particular Joel sat next to Ellie comforting her as she shared a nightmare she had which really bothered her. It felt good for Ellie to let the tears fall while Joel would hold her.

"The nightmares are just reminders that we still live, and that life is worth fighting for princess, but I'm here for you...understand?" Joel would say wiping her tears. Ellie would smile and nod appreciating the fact she could let her guard down and be vulnerable.

The days were sometimes long, but there was plenty do around the community to keep Ellie's mind from being too idle. There was much to be done on a daily basis and everyone did their part. The duties included collecting eggs from the a new chicken coup Tommy and Joel built, milking the few cows they re-domesticated, and feeding the few pigs they had; however, taking care of the horses was not a chore in Ellie's eyes.

"Horses are spiritual creatures, and bond with very few" Maria explained as they groomed.

"My friend Riley wanted to ride a horse, she loved unicorns" Ellie replied stroking the brush as the horse stood there enjoying the pampering.

Things seemed to be quiet which was much needed for everyone. Only one situation involving a small group of runners and clickers transpired during those two months. Joel grabbed his backpack with a few provisions with Tommy and Ellie wasn't far behind.

"I can't believe you're going to let Ellie go out there with those things!?" Maria said.

"Don't worry sis, she has more experience and skill than most men I've ever met" Joel answered calmly.

"That was necessity, and you didn't have much of a choice then" Maria argued.

"This is necessity, you and the others just defend our fort" Joel smiled.

"But?" Maria protested.

"When Joel makes his mind up, there's no use trying to change it, my brother has always had good judgment" Tommy told her.

"Don't worry, we'll get rid of all of those infected real fast" Ellie replied confidently.

"Those things don't know how to be quiet" Tommy pointed out.

"Just be careful please" Maria reminded again.

Joel, Tommy, and Ellie went out the secret way. Maria gathered some of the guards at the gate and around the walls as they took care of the infected that were close enough to pick off nearby. Strangely enough a few runners had caught a deer and were busy chowing down which made it all the easier. Only a couple of hours passed, and the trio returned victorious. Maria was relieved, but somehow knew they would be alright.

Joel and Tommy spent a lot of time catching up as days and weeks went by working their land and taking care of their livestock. Ellie and Maria began to get closer as time went by as they too worked the land and helped take care of the animals. Maria was an excellent cook as was Tommy surprsingly to Ellie's amazement. Pork chops, baked potatoes, and boiled cabbage became a staple, with sweet potatoes sometimes becoming a dessert.

Maria was beginning to teach Ellie how to make clothes, but Ellie liked being outside a lot more and found it hard at times to pay attention. Summer finally came and Ellie was turning 15. One would think a man like Joel who constantly thinks of practical things would not remember a birthday.

That day, Ellie woke up as usual going out to help Marie do their early morning chores usually right before sunrise and Joel and Tommy met them for breakfast. They ate sausage, eggs, and homemade biscuits which reminded Joel and Tommy when they were children back in Texas.

"Morning sweetheart" Tommy smiled kissing Maria good morning.

"Morning to you too" Maria smiled to see Tommy in a good mood.

"Close your eyes Ellie" Joel said catching Ellie off guard.

"..Ok" Ellie shrugged and complied.

Joel took an old but refinished and tuned guitar he and Tommy had been finishing and placed it in front of Ellie.

"Open your eyes" Tommy replied.

Maria looked at the guitar impressed with their craftsmenship.

"Wow Joel! So this is what you and Tommy were up to all those nights!? I don't know what to say!" Ellie's opened her eyes wide in amazement.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Joel smiled.

Ellie jumped out of her seat and jumped at Joel with arms wide open. Joel caught her in mid air hugging her back.

"Thank you...papa" Ellie whispered.

"You're welcome princess" Joel whispered back putting her down.

"That's some guitar!" Maria said examining it. "Here, play us a tune" Maria laughed.

"Na, I'm not that good" Joel put up his hands.

"Now that's just bullshit and you know it, now come on" Tommy egged him on.

Joel finally took the guitar and positioned his hands. Slowly he strummed some chords until was able to put the song together of "A Horse with No Name" but didn't sing it. Tommy and Maria both lightly tapped their feet recognizing the tune.

"I've been through the desert on a horse with no name, It felt good to be out of the rain...la la la la la la,la, la, la..." Tommy and Maria both attempted to sing although the weren't bad.

"Not bad Tommy, what song was that? I aint ever heard it before" Ellie shook her head.

"It was written by Dewey Bunnel, a band called America...you wouldn't, that was before your time" Tommy replied.

"That's pretty good Joel, I didn't know you had that kind of skill too" Maria replied impressed.

"Aw that's nothin... I need to practice, but I would like to teach Ellie how to play" Joel nodded.

"No doubt" Ellie agreed.

"One other thing..." Joel started drawing everyone's attention.

"I think it's time for your swimming lessons" Joel said matter of factly.

"For real?!" Ellie sounded more than a bit enthused.

"Yes, now go change into something you don't mind getting wet" Joel instructed.

"Sure!" Ellie disappeared outside.

"You two be careful you hear!" Maria reminded him.

"Yea, one can never be careful enough" Tommy agreed.

"I think we got this" Joel winked at both of them, then stepped out to meet Ellie.

Joel picked up a sack he had already packed for this planned event. It wasn't long before Ellie was by his side with her backpack.

"You ready sport?" Joel asked her.

"Hell yea!" Ellie nodded.

The gate keepers let them out as they walked down to the nearby river. Joel began thinking how old Sarah would be if she was still alive today. It hurt a little, but when he would look in Ellie's eyes, it made the pain a bit easier to bear. She would have been 33 years old, perhaps with her own children. Sarah would have been a great big sister for Ellie Joel thought. Joel thought about the prospect of Ellie having a boyfriend one day, but wasn't quite ready to deal with that just yet; but he knew whoever it was better be able to measure up to her standards. That would be a difficult task, and they'd better be good to her or else Joel nodded adamantly on. Joel still thought of Marlene and wondered what made Marlene crack to decide to sacrifice Ellie for a cure that had a 50/50 chance or working. He had guilt but looking at Ellie gave him no regrets. He also wondered what Ellie's mother Anna was like because she never knew her mother. What if a cure was found and society with all its infrastructure were restored? Joel thought how he would take Ellie in his Dodge four by four and go hunting, or take his canoe out on a crystal clear lake and go fishing. Perhaps maybe take Ellie to Disneyland like he had wanted to take Sarah...in a perfect world, a lot would be different. Joel wanting more for Ellie looked at her and sighed accepting their current situation.

Ellie too was reflecting on what ifs. She missed her friend Riley, and wondered how things would have went had she been immune too. How cool it would have been if she would have had a best friend sister to share all of her experiences with. Would Riley have been able to deal with the pressure Ellie had endured? She wasn't sure, but she learned that you would be surprised at what you're capable of when you have no other choice. Ellie also thought of Tess. Even though she had only known her a small amount of time. She knew Joel was lonely and missed her. Ellie could see her and Tess perhaps developing a mother and daughter relationship and how wonderful a family the three of them could have been. Tess was the first to truly have faith in her. Ellie really wanted a mother figure in her life too. Tess would have been just the kind of mother she needed. She was tough, independent, assertive, but had a soft side, just the kind of qualities Ellie admired. She thought of the moments Tess protected her from clickers like a mother would defend her daughter. The thought brought a tear to her eye, but she was extremely grateful for the father figure in her life. One other not so pleasant memory resurfaced of the twisted man David saying "Everything happens for a reason", but Ellie shivered at the thought and nodded unable to buy that. In a perfect world everything would be different, but Ellie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Shit happens..." Ellie mumbled to herself.

"What's that?" Joel asked suddenly brought back out of his musings.

"Oh nevermind... you ready?" Ellie asked with a smile on her face.

"Let's do it" Joel said as Joel took his shirt, socks, and shoes off walking to the shallow part of the river. Ellie had a purple one piece bathing suit she found on their way back. Running into the water, Ellie looked so innocent. The time had come for Ellie to remember she was still a young girl. Joel was ready to experience the joy fatherhood brought. He came trudging in the water with his long cargo shorts. The breeze was calm and warm bringing the fragrant smell of nearby flowers through the air. Different colored butterflies were flying around the banks. The sun shone brightly upon them as golden rays kissed the river and the tree tops with a brilliance. Joel looked up to the skys thinking, "Perhaps there is a God afterall" Joel nodded as he prepared Ellie for her first swimming lesson.


End file.
